La Mágica Navidad de Sonic y Amy
by Chinito4
Summary: Nunca sabrás cuándo te enamorarás, ni dónde ni de quién, solamente el destino lo sabe. ¿Qué tanto pueden enamorarse dos amigos que recién se han conocido?.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se ambienta en la ciudad de Philadelphia de Estados Unidos.

Son las nueve de la mañana de un helado día Martes 21 de Diciembre de 2.010. Sonic se despierta con un gran bostezo y estirando el cuerpo. Abre los ojos y se quita de encima las mantas, se levanta y ordena su cama. Todavía no siente hambre, así que se va a la sala de estar para elegir mirar alguna de las películas de dvd que tiene. Abre su estuche de 22 discos y los mira uno por uno.

Sonic: "Terminator 1", "Terminator 2: El Juicio Final", "Terminator 3: La Rebelión de las Máquinas", "El Día Después de Mañana", "Space Jam", "Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción" ,"Hombres de Negro", "Hombres de Negro 2", "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge", "Parque Jurásico", "Parque Jurásico 3", "Nanny McPhee: La Nana Mágica", "Matilda", "Godzilla", "King Kong", "Día de la Independencia", "Kung Fu Panda", "Titanic", "El Grinch", "Alien vs. Depredador" y "La Momia".

Durante un momento piensa en cuál elegir, pero le cuesta porque todas le parecen buenas elecciones y eso le dificulta elegir. Vuelve a mirar todos los dvds uno por uno hasta que después de unos breves segundos, elige una película.

Sonic: "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge".

Sonic saca el dvd y lo mete a su video casetera y activa la reproducción, se sienta en su sillón y en pocos momentos, la película comienza. Después de una hora y 35 minutos y al igual que todas las otras veces, la película se termina dejando a Sonic con una alegría increíblemente enorme por el final feliz perfecto que tuvo.

Sonic: Aaaah, amo los finales felices perfectos.

Sonic saca el dvd y lo mete a su estuche y saca el último dvd, el de videos de cantantes como Michael Jackson y Lady Gaga y Celine Dion entre otros cantantes y grupos musicales. Toma el dvd y lo mete a la video casetera y se sienta en su sillón, pero justo cuando iba a tomar el control remoto, su teléfono comienza a sonar. Se para del sillón y mira el número en el visor y ve que es el de Knuckles, así que lo contesta.

Sonic: ¿Knuckles?.

Knuckles: Buenos días, Sonic.

Sonic: Buenos días, amigo, ¿qué deseas?.

Knuckles: Te llamaba para decirte que después de vender mi último libro ayer, gané mucho más dinero que con el último libro que vendí antes de ése, así que Tikal y yo iremos ahora mismo a tu casa para darte el dinero de la próxima semana ahora.

Sonic: Grandioso.

Knuckles: ¿Podrás recibirnos?.

Sonic: Claro, los espero.

Knuckles: Genial. Hasta pronto.

Sonic: Hasta pronto.

Los dos buenos amigos cuelgan los teléfonos, Knuckles toma la billetera y sale con Tikal, su hermana menor de catorce años. Ambos equidnas se paran en la parada de taxis y esperan que llegue uno. Menos de un minuto después, llega el primer taxi. Knuckles le hace la parada y el taxi se detiene. Él abre la puerta y Tikal entra y él entra luego y cierra la puerta.

Conductor: ¿Dónde quieren que los lleve?.

Knuckles: A la Calle Washington 31.

El conductor emprende la marcha. Después de veinte minutos, llegan a la calle de Sonic.

Knuckles: ¿Cuánto le debo por los dos?.

Conductor: 45 dólares.

Knuckles le paga con cincuenta dólares.

Knuckles: Conserve el cambio.

El conductor se queda con el cambio que debía darle. Knuckles y Tikal se bajan, él cierra la puerta y el conductor se va. Knuckles y Tikal avanzan un poco y muy prontamente llegan a la puerta de Sonic. Knuckles golpea cuatro veces y cuatro segundos después, Sonic abre la puerta.

Sonic: Hola.

Knuckles y Tikal: Hola, Sonic.

Sonic: Entren.

Sonic se aparta y sus dos amigos entran y él cierra la puerta.

Sonic: ¿Cuánto dinero ganaste con tus últimos tres libros, Knuckles?.

Knuckles: Con el primero que vendí la otra semana, me pagaron 400.000 dólares, pero el segundo fue mejor, así que me pagaron 500.000. Y el tercero, que fue el último que vendí ayer, fue mucho mejor que los otros dos, así que me pagaron 600.000.

Sonic: Cada vez te pagan más.

Knuckles: En realidad, no todos los días es así. A veces el máximo de dinero que me pagan es de 400.000 dólares, pero nunca menos de 400.000.

Sonic: ¿Qué tan buena es la editorial donde trabajas?.

Knuckles: Es la mejor de la ciudad. Ahí trabajan los mejores escritores, todos los que son tan buenos y talentosos como yo.

Sonic: ¿Y desde cuándo te dedicas a escribir libros?.

Knuckles: Desde tres meses antes que nuestros padres murieran.

Sonic: ¿Y Tikal también tiene algún trabajo?.

Knuckles: No, ella no trabaja porque nunca supo a qué podía dedicarse y porque nunca supo si tenía experiencia en algo.

Sonic: ¿Y a ti no te gustaría que ella también trabaje?.

Knuckles: Yo nunca decidiría que ella trabaje. Es su decisión y sólo ella decide si alguna vez trabajará o no.

Sonic: Creo que con eso también me estás diciendo que no te importa si ella no trabaja nunca en su vida, ¿o no?.

Knuckles: Así es.

Sonic: Quizá esta pregunta te moleste y a ella le ofenda un poco, ¿pero no te molesta ser tú el que la mantenga a ella a pesar de ser la única familia que debas mantener?.

Knuckles: No, a mí no me molesta mantenerla a ella y tampoco me molesta tu pregunta.

Tikal: Y a mí no me ofende ni un poco.

Knuckles: ¿Y quieres que te diga una cosa, Sonic?.

Sonic: ¿Qué cosa?.

Knuckles: Aunque mi manera de mantenerla sea más como una manera de mantener a una pareja y aunque ella y yo somos hermanos y no una pareja de casados, me gusta mantenerla a ella. Yo voy a seguir manteniéndola hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Sonic: Ah, que bien. Me gustó oírte decir eso. Y después que sus padres murieron, ¿ella nunca se ha separado de ti o alguna vez lo hizo aunque sea una vez?.

Knuckles: No, desde que perdimos a nuestros padres, ella nunca se separa de mí. Se volvió verdaderamente apegada a mí, completamente más apegada de lo que siempre fue.

Sonic: ¿Y nunca te ha causado molestia que nunca te deje solo cuando sales a alguna parte?.

Knuckles: No, nunca. Además que tampoco tengo motivos para oponerme ni para molestarme que siempre me acompañe a donde voy.

Sonic: Entonces, ¿siempre la dejas ir contigo a donde sea que tú vayas?.

Knuckles: Sí, y eso incluye la editorial. Desde el día que nuestros padres murieron, no hay ningún lugar al que no vaya sin ella.

Sonic: Ahora recuerdo algo. Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que vendrías a darme dinero, yo no te pregunté porqué vendrías ahora y no el próximo Lunes. Tú siempre me das dinero sólo en los Lunes y como ayer fue Lunes, ya me diste dinero, pero ahora vendría siendo la segunda vez en esta semana y hoy es Martes. ¿Por qué me vas a dar más dinero hoy en lugar de hacerlo el próximo Lunes como siempre lo has hecho?.

Knuckles: Por mi generosidad.

Sonic: Sí, eres verdaderamente generoso conmigo. ¿Pero alguna vez te atreverías a ser egoísta conmigo o con alguien más?.

Knuckles: No, yo nunca podría ser egoísta ni contigo ni con nadie. Odio el egoísmo desde que nuestros padres nos enseñaron lo que es.

Sonic: ¿Y Tikal es generosa como tú?.

Knuckles: No, ella sólo es amable. Nunca ha sido generosa como yo, pero tampoco es egoísta.

Sonic: Ah, así que no es egoísta. Eso me gusta.

Knuckles: Así es, ella nunca ha sido egoísta, porque tampoco le gusta el egoísmo.

Sonic: ¿Y ella también odia el egoísmo?.

Knuckles: No, solamente no le gusta.

Sonic: Cuando ella te dice que hay algo que quiere, ¿tú se lo das o alguna vez se lo niegas?.

Knuckles: No, yo nunca le negaría nada a ella. Siempre que ella me pide algo, yo se lo doy, sea lo que sea.

Sonic: Con "sea lo que sea", ¿también te refieres a que le darías alcohol si ella quisiera alcohol?.

Knuckles: No, me refiero a cualquier cosa menos al alcohol.

Sonic: ¿Entonces nunca le darías alcohol ni cuando sean adultos?.

Knuckles: Así es.

Sonic: ¿No crees que ella se sentiría mal si se lo niegas?.

Knuckles: No, yo sé que ella nunca se sentiría mal.

Sonic: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Knuckles: Lo sé porque una semana después de su cumpleaños número trece, se volvió una completa enemiga del alcohol. En Internet averiguó sobre el alcohol y descubrió todos sus peligros. Y cuando los descubrió, nos dijo a nuestros padres y a mí que desde ahora y para siempre era una completa enemiga del alcohol y que nunca en su vida bebería ni una sola copa de alcohol, porque nunca dejaría que el alcohol entre en su vida. Y juró que siempre que alguien quisiera invitarla a beber alcohol, ella siempre se negaría y nunca dejaría que nadie intente convencerla de lo contrario.

Sonic: ¿Y tú también eres enemigo del alcohol?.

Knuckles: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?.

Knuckles: Porque después que ella averiguó sobre los peligros del alcohol, yo también lo averigüé y también juré lo mismo que ella.

Sonic: ¿Les dijiste a tus padres?.

Knuckles: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Y sus padres bebían alcohol?.

Knuckles: Quiero que ahora sea Tikal la que te lo diga para que también hable algo.

Sonic: Está bien.

Tikal: Nuestro padre bebía alcohol, pero lo hacía desde que ya se había pasado la edad adecuada para beber alcohol.

Sonic: ¿A qué edad comenzó a beber alcohol?.

Tikal: A los 22 años.

Sonic: ¿Su padre era adicto al alcohol o se controlaba?.

Tikal: Se controlaba verdaderamente bien. Bebía una botella pequeña de alcohol y lo hacía una vez cada tres meses, así que nunca estuvo ebrio.

La respuesta de Tikal sorprende a Sonic.

Sonic: Cielos, él sí sabía controlarse. En toda mi vida, es el único hombre que he sabido que aunque bebía alcohol, se controlaba. Nunca he visto que alguien más se controle como él se controlaba. Aunque por beber alcohol no fuera completamente sano, es el hombre más sano del que nunca me habían hablado en toda mi vida. Nunca supe que hay hombres que verdaderamente saben controlarse con el alcohol. Si tuviera que votar por cuál hombre que bebe alcohol es el más sano, sin lugar a dudas votaría por su padre.

Tikal: Desde que Knuckles y yo averiguamos sobre el alcohol, nos opusimos a que nuestro padre bebiera alcohol. Aunque siempre lo hacía sólo una vez cada tres meses, igualmente nos oponíamos a que bebiera alcohol, pero nunca tuvimos la intención de tratar de evitar que siguiera bebiendo alcohol.

Sonic: ¿Por qué?, ¿tenían miedo de que se enojara o que el alcohol tuviera alguno de los efectos malos en él?.

Tikal: No, solamente era porque nosotros no queríamos negárselo. Nosotros nunca éramos capaces de negarle sus gustos a nuestros padres porque nunca estuvo en nuestra naturaleza querer negarle a las personas hacer lo que quieren hacer.

Sonic sonríe ante lo que Tikal le dijo.

Sonic: Eso es en verdad admirable. Los felicito.

Knuckles y Tikal: Gracias.

Sonic: Oye, Knuckles, ¿cuánto dinero me vas a dar esta vez?.

Knuckles: Te doy 40.000 dólares.

Sonic se sorprende.

Sonic: ¿Tanto?.

Knuckles: Ni un dólar menos. Esta vez te doy 40.000 dólares. Ayer te di 27.000, pero esta vez quiero darte más que eso. Y si alguna vez necesitas más dinero, sea para lo que sea, pídemelo y te lo daré de inmediato.

Eso le saca una sonrisa a Sonic.

Sonic: Guau, muchas gracias. Nunca me imaginé que serías así de generoso conmigo.

Knuckles: Y no solamente contigo, porque durante todo el resto de mi vida seré así de generoso con cualquiera.

Knuckles abre una billetera y saca muchos billetes y muchas monedas que hacen un total de cuarenta mil dólares y se los entrega a Sonic y Sonic se los recibe.

Sonic: Gracias.

Knuckles: Por nada.

Sonic: Te lo agradezco.

Knuckles: Oye, Sonic, Tikal y yo tenemos otra amiga llamada "Amy Rose" y ahora estaba pensando que podía traerla para presentártela, si quisieras conocerla.

Sonic: Claro. Para mí estaría bien conocerla. ¿Puedes describírmela?.

Knuckles: Es rosa y tiene el cabello más corto que Tikal y yo. Cuando la conocimos, ella llevaba puesta una falda café que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía puesta una blusa del color del cielo y unos zapatos de azul oscuro, el color de sus ojos es verde esmeralda y es de nuestra misma estatura. Y cumplió doce años el 21 de Noviembre.

Sonic: ¿Cuándo la conocieron?.

Knuckles: Hace cuatro días. En sólo cuatro días, forjamos una amistad que se acrecentó demasiado.

Sonic: ¿No la conocieron antes?.

Knuckles: No, porque ella llegó a la ciudad hace cuatro días.

Sonic: ¿Les dijo de qué ciudad viene?.

Knuckles: Sí, se mudó desde Chicago.

Sonic: ¿Por qué vivía en Chicago?.

Knuckles: Porque ella nació allá y ahí se crió durante toda su vida.

Sonic: ¿Puedes hablarme algo más sobre ella?.

Knuckles: El primer día que la conocimos, nos dijo que sus cantantes solistas favoritos son Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson, Celine Dion, James Brown y Robert Tepper. Y sus grupos musicales favoritos son Bee Gees, Spice Girls, Aqua, Survivor, Bon Jovi, Revolution Renaissance, Europe, Linkin Park y 2 Unlimited. Muchas de las películas que conoce y le gustan, son las mismas que te gustan a ti. Dijo que las películas que le gustan son "Terminator 1", "Terminator 2: El Juicio Final", "Terminator 3: La Rebelión de las Máquinas", "Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción", "Hombres de Negro", "Parque Jurásico", "Nanny McPhee: La Nana Mágica", "Matilda", "Godzilla", "King Kong", "Día de la Independencia", "Titanic", "El Grinch", "Alien vs. Depredador" y "La Momia". También nos dijo que conoce la canción "Summer Nights" de la película "Grease".

Sonic: Le gustan casi todas las películas que me gustan a mí.

Knuckles: Exacto.

Sonic: Si a ella le gusta la canción "Summer Nights", ¿es porque conoce la película "Grease"?.

Knuckles: No, ella conoció esa canción en Youtube. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?.

Sonic: ¿Qué?.

Knuckles: No te lo dije porque no se me ocurrió, pero al decirte que estaba pensando que podía traerla a tu casa para que la conocieras, más que porque sólo la conocieras, quería que la alojaras en la habitación de huéspedes que tienes para que ella pueda tener una mejor casa donde vivir.

Sonic: Está bien, puedo hacerlo. Puedo alojarla, que se quede a vivir conmigo por siempre si ella lo desea. ¿Y por qué quieres que la aloje?.

Knuckles: Es que desde que llegó a Philadelphia, ella arrienda una habitación en una casa de arriendos de habitaciones y a Tikal y a mí no nos parece una idea buena que ella se quede viviendo en ese lugar por toda su vida. Nos hace sentir incómodos que esa amiga nuestra arriende una habitación para vivir aquí.

Sonic: ¿Por qué los pone tan incómodos?.

Knuckles: Mi hermana y yo no confiamos en esas casas de arriendo. Nunca aprendimos a confiar en ellas.

Sonic: ¿Y no pudieron decirle a su amiga que podía alojarse en la habitación de sus padres?.

Knuckles y Tikal se quedan mudos y se miran uno al otro por dos segundos con caras que reflejan algo de asombro. Luego vuelven a mirar a Sonic.

Knuckles y Tikal: Tienes razón.

Tikal: Cuando la conocimos, pudimos decirle que se alojara en nuestra casa, pero no se lo dijimos. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió?.

Sonic: Lo más posible es que se les pasara por alto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Knuckles: Tienes razón.

Tikal: Sí, la tienes.

Knuckles: Si te es inconveniente que viva contigo, entonces podemos alojarla con nosotros.

Sonic: No, Knuckles, no es ninguna clase de inconveniente. Acepto que quieran traerla a mi casa.

Knuckles: De acuerdo.

En seguida, a Sonic se le ocurre otra idea.

Sonic: Tikal, si esa chica quisiera tener otra ropa, ¿tú me dejarías regalarle el vestido que ya no querías tener?.

Tikal: Sí.

Sonic: No recuerdo que me dijeras porqué querías que yo me quedara con ese vestido tuyo.

Tikal: Quería que tú lo conservaras por siempre porque fue el vestido que tuve puesto el día que nuestros padres murieron. Como lo tenía puesto ese día, siento que si lo sigo teniendo en nuestra casa, me recuerda con más fuerza el día de la muerte de nuestros padres.

Sonic: Aaah, así que por eso era.

Tikal: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Y le preguntaste a esa amiga qué talla de ropa usa?.

Tikal: No, yo no pregunto esas cosas. Aunque no sean cosas demasiado íntimas, a mí sí me parecen demasiado íntimas como para estar preguntándolas, aunque sean preguntas de mujer a mujer.

Sonic: Lo entiendo.

Tikal: Gracias por haberlo entendido.

Sonic: De nada. Ojalá no te moleste que yo quiera preguntárselo, porque siento que es mejor que sepa su talla para que no suceda que ella usa otra talla y que entonces no le quepa el vestido.

Tikal: No importa que se lo preguntes, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Y pueden traer a esa amiga hoy?.

Knuckles y Tikal lo piensan por un momento.

Knuckles: Es cierto, podemos traerla hoy.

Tikal: No se me ocurrió que pudiéramos traerla hoy. Si tú quieres, podemos traerla ahora.

Sonic: Me parece bien.

Knuckles: ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?.

Sonic: No, prefiero esperarlos aquí.

Knuckles: Está bien. La traeremos a las doce en punto.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Knuckles: Nos vamos, Sonic. Nos vemos cuando la traigamos.

Sonic: De acuerdo. Hasta pronto.

Knuckles y Tikal: Hasta pronto.

Knuckles y Tikal se van. Ahora, Sonic siente hambre, así que se va a hacerse su desayuno. Después de desayunar, se va de nuevo a su sala de estar. Se sienta en el sillón y toma el control y activa la reproducción. Cuando llega el mediodía, escucha que alguien golpea su puerta. Se encamina hacia la puerta sabiendo que son Knuckles y Tikal con la amiga que le mencionaron. Les abre la puerta y ahí están los dos equidnas y al medio está Amy Rose llevando una maleta y teniendo puesto el mismo vestido que tenía cuando conoció a Knuckles y Tikal.

Sonic: Hola, Knuckles. Hola, Tikal. Hola, Amy Rose.

Knuckles y Tikal: Hola, Sonic.

Amy Rose: Hola. ¿Tú eres Sonic el Erizo?.

Sonic: Sí. ¿Vas a entrar?.

Amy entra a la casa y los hermanos también. Amy mira a todas partes.

Amy: ¿Alguien más vive contigo, Sonic?.

Sonic: No, yo vivo solo.

Amy: ¿Por qué no vives con nadie más?.

Sonic: Es que quería ser independiente. Vivir mi vida. Eso hice y es hermoso.

Amy: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo solo aquí?.

Sonic: Un año y tres meses.

Amy: Knuckles me dijo que tienes una habitación de huéspedes.

Sonic: Sí, así es.

Amy: ¿Por qué?.

Sonic: Así fue construida mi casa.

Amy: ¿Y alguna vez alojaste a alguien en esa habitación?.

Sonic: No.

Amy: ¿Tu casa no es arrendada?.

Sonic: No, es comprada.

Amy: Y si vives solo aquí desde hace un año y tres meses, ¿es porque ése es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que compraste esta casa?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Vives solo desde que compraste la casa?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Oye, cuando Knuckles y Tikal fueron a buscarme para traerme, pensaba darme un baño cinco minutos después del mediodía. ¿Me dejarías usar tu baño para bañarme?.

Sonic: Sí, pero no necesitas pedirme permiso para nada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Amy: Gracias. Nunca me habían dado esa libertad.

Tikal: Amy, perdón por interrumpir, ¿pero tú querías darte un baño cuando fuimos a buscarte?.

Amy: Sí.

Tikal: Entonces te pido perdón. Debimos preguntarte si querías hacer algo antes de que te trajéramos.

Amy le sonríe.

Amy: No tienes que pedirme perdón, Tikal. No se lo dije antes porque cuando me dijeron a dónde querían traerme, sabía que aquí también podría darme el baño que quería.

Tikal: Gracias por no enojarte.

Amy: De nada.

Ahora, Amy le habla a Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, tal vez no sea correcto decirte esto, pero me gustaría tener otra ropa. Esta ropa es la que tuve puesta el día que vine a esta ciudad y me recuerda mucho a mi vida en Chicago.

Sonic: No hay nada de incorrecto en que me digas eso.

Sonic le habla del vestido que Tikal le había dado y le explica porqué se lo había dado.

Tikal: Amy, si tú quieres tener ese vestido que le había dado a Sonic, entonces es tuyo.

Amy: ¿Estás hablando en serio, Tikal?.

Tikal: Sí, Amy. Yo nunca mentiría, porque ni siquiera sé mentir. Y aunque supiera, nunca lo haría.

Amy: ¿Tú también me darías ese vestido, Sonic?.

Sonic: Sí, Amy.

Los dos le sacan una sonrisa.

Amy: Gracias.

Sonic y Tikal: De nada.

Sonic: Amy, quiero preguntarte algo y ojalá no lo tomes a mal, porque no pretendo nada malo o extraño con preguntártelo.

Amy: Hazme la pregunta que quieras.

Sonic: Está bien, entonces te lo preguntaré.

Sonic se prepara ante cualquier posible reacción que Amy pueda tener.

Sonic: ¿No serás talla 10 de casualidad?.

Pasan unos segunditos y la expresión de Amy no cambia.

Sonic: Por favor no me malinterpretes, no soy ese tipo de hombre.

Amy: ¿Por qué habría de malinterpretar lo que me preguntas?.

Sonic: Porque Tikal me dijo que para ella son cosas demasiado íntimas y porque yo pensé que podías ofenderte con esa pregunta.

Amy le sonríe, mostrando que no está ofendida.

Amy: A mí no me ofenden esas preguntas. Tikal tiene razón en decir que son preguntas íntimas, pero hay mujeres como yo a las que esas preguntas no las ofenden ni las avergüenzan.

Tikal: Perdona, Amy, yo soy de las mujeres que sí les avergonzaría decirle la talla de ropa que usan a gente que no conozcan y que no le tengan confianza. A mí solamente no me avergonzaría si quien me pregunta mi talla de ropa es alguien a quien ya le tengo confianza y que ya conozco desde hace un buen tiempo.

Amy: Lo entiendo, Tikal.

Tikal: Yo no puedo entender cómo puedes entenderlo.

Amy: A veces las personas pueden entender las cosas que les dicen aunque nunca hayan vivido o sentido lo que les dicen.

Tikal: Ahora lo entiendo. Y también veo y entiendo que eres más valiente que yo.

Amy: Así es.

Amy vuelve a mirar a Sonic.

Amy: Contestando tu pregunta, Sonic, así es. Yo soy talla diez. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?.

Sonic: Porque el vestido que Tikal me había dado es de talla diez y yo quise saber con certeza tu talla antes de darte el vestido, por si acaso el vestido no te quedaba bien porque tú usaras otra talla que no fuera la diez.

Amy: Quiero ver ese vestido.

Sonic: Está bien, sígueme.

Amy sigue a Sonic hasta su habitación. Él abre la puerta de un armario y saca el vestido y un cintillo rojo y dos botas iguales y se lo da a Amy y ella lo mira. Es un vestido sin mangas y con falda inclinada horizontalmente y con una línea un poco ancha y blanca alrededor de todo el borde de la falda. Las botas son rojas con una línea ancha y blanca por todo el medio delantero y el cintillo es completamente rojo. Habiendo visto todo en sus manos, una sonrisa se forma en su boca.

Amy: Que hermoso es este vestido. Me encanta. Quisiera probármelo antes de bañarme.

Sonic: Te dejaré sola para que te lo pruebes y esperaré a que tú vayas para allá cuando ya lo tengas puesto.

Amy: Muchas gracias por ser tan respetuoso con mi privacidad, Sonic.

Sonic: De nada, mi querida Amy.

Sonic deja la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Amy sola. Amy se quita los zapatos, luego la blusa y luego la falda, deja su ropa encima de la cama y se pone el vestido y luego el cintillo y luego las botas. El vestido le queda bien y las botas y el cintillo también. Con el vestido ya puesto, sale de la habitación y vuelve con Sonic y sus amigos.

Amy: Ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo piensan que se ve el vestido en mí?.

Los tres amigos giran la mirada hacia ella y Sonic queda muy sorprendido por lo hermosa que se ve con el vestido. Queda tan sorprendido por su belleza que al momento de mirarla, se le cayó la mandíbula del asombro y su cara refleja la sorpresa que lo invadió.

Knuckles: Te ves muy bien.

Tikal: Lo mismo digo.

Sonic piensa para sí mismo.

Sonic: Que hermosa te ves.

Inmediatamente, Sonic relaja su cara antes de que noten la sorpresa que le dio.

Amy: Sonic, no me has dicho cómo se ve el vestido en mí.

Sonic responde lo más relajado que puede y trata de no tartamudear.

Sonic: Te ves tan preciosa.

Eso toma por sorpresa a los tres.

Amy: ¿Cómo?.

Sonic se da cuenta de lo que dijo y rápidamente esconde la cara con un cojín del sillón para evitar que noten lo avergonzado que se sintió por decirle así. Amy también siente algo de vergüenza por lo que él le dijo.

Amy: ¿Me dijiste que me veo preciosa?.

Sonic baja un poco el cojín y la mira.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy baja la cabeza hacia el suelo debido a que también se sonroja. Debido a la vergüenza, se le dificulta decirle lo que quiere decirle. Unos siete segundos después, logra sacar una primera palabra de su boca.

Amy: Gracias.

Sonic: De,, nada.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Knuckles y Tikal no notaron la vergüenza que invadió a Sonic y Amy.

Amy: Sonic, ahora quisiera ir a bañarme. ¿Dónde está tu baño?.

Sonic tendrá que ir a enseñarle dónde está el baño, así que relaja su vergüenza lo que más puede y logra bajarle el sonrojo a su cara, haciendo muy difícil que se note la vergüenza que sigue sintiendo. Por último, levanta la mirada.

Sonic: Sígueme por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy lo sigue hasta otra puerta cerrada. Sonic abre la puerta.

Sonic: Aquí está el baño, puedes usarlo.

Amy entra al baño y mira todo lo que hay y luego sale de ahí y se queda parada delante de Sonic. Tenía que admitirlo, es mucho más limpio y ordenado de lo que era el baño de su otra casa en Chicago.

Amy: Sonic, tengo que admitírtelo, tu baño es mucho más limpio y ordenado de lo que era el baño de mi antigua casa en Chicago. ¿Tienes las toallas aquí?.

Sonic: Sí, la que es para la cabeza y la que es para el cuerpo están ahí.

Amy: Sonic, antes de entrar a bañarme, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Sonic: ¿Y qué es?.

Amy: ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme viviendo contigo?.

Sonic: Por todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Amy: Entonces quisiera quedarme por siempre. ¿Tú me dejarías?.

Por dentro, Sonic se pone muy contento porque ella quiera quedarse por siempre en su casa.

Sonic: Claro que sí.

Amy se pone bastante contenta porque él la dejó.

Amy: MUCHAS GRACIAS, SONIC.

Amy cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo abraza con un inmenso cariño. Al pasar dos segundos, Sonic siente que un extraño impulso en sus brazos lo hace querer abrazar a Amy, pero él no sabe si sea correcto corresponderle el abrazo, ya que apenas se conocen y él no tiene tanta confianza aún para darle siquiera un pequeño abrazo. Intenta pensar en si sea correcto abrazarla también, pero antes de que pase más tiempo, el impulso aumenta hasta que lo domina y apenas siendo él el que lo haga, sus brazos comienzan a levantarse lentamente hasta que queda abrazándola por debajo de los brazos y él cierra sus ojos también. Supuestamente sin explicación, los dos sienten que aman abrazarse. Les gusta sentir el contacto de su piel con el otro. Después de varios segundos de estar abrazándose, Sonic decide romper el silencio.

Sonic: Amy, ¿quisieras ver alguna de las películas que tengo?.

Amy abre los ojos y se separa un poco de Sonic, quedando sus manos sobre los hombros de él y quedando las manos de él sobre sus costillas.

Amy: ¿Lo dices en serio, Sonic?.

Sonic: Sí. Knuckles me dijo cuáles películas te gustan y debo decirte que tengo las mismas películas que tú has visto, pero también tengo otras seis películas que supe que no has visto.

Amy: ¿Cuáles son esas películas?.

Sonic: Se llaman "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge", "Kung Fu Panda", "El Día Después de Mañana", "Hombres de Negro 2", "Parque Jurásico 3" y "Space Jam".

Amy: ¿Y cómo supiste que no he visto esas películas?.

Sonic: Cuando Knuckles me describió cómo eres, me dijo todas las películas que te gustan. Me dijo que te gustan "Terminator 1", "Terminator 2: El Juicio Final", "Terminator 3: La Rebelión de las Máquinas", "Looney Tunes: De Nuevo en Acción", "Hombres de Negro", "Parque Jurásico", "Nanny McPhee: La Nana Mágica", "Matilda", "Godzilla", "King Kong", "Día de la Independencia", "Titanic", "El Grinch", "Alien vs. Depredador" y "La Momia". Yo tengo todas esas películas y esas otras seis que sé que no has visto. Cuando Knuckles me dijo todas las películas que te gustan, no dijo que te gustaran esas seis, así que por eso supe que no las has visto.

Amy: Después de bañarme, me gustaría ver esas seis películas.

Sonic: ¿Cuál quisieras ver primero?.

Amy: "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge".

Sonic: ¿Así que quieres ver ésa?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Estoy muy seguro de que te gustará el final que tiene.

Amy: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?.

Sonic: Porque es un final feliz perfecto.

Amy: ¿Tan bonito es ese final?.

Sonic: Sí. Y siempre me deja muy feliz ver ese final tan hermoso. Yo soy amante de los finales felices perfectos.

Amy: ¿Qué?. ¿Es cierto?.

Sonic: Sí. He sido amante de los finales felices perfectos desde que tenía la edad que tienes ahora.

Amy: ¿Sabes que tengo doce años?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Sonic: Knuckles me lo dijo cuando me describió cómo eres. Me dijo cuáles cantantes y películas te gustan. Y ahora te digo que también estoy seguro de que si miras la película "Kung Fu Panda", vas a terminar muerta de la risa como terminé yo cuando la vi por primera vez.

Amy: Lo único que sé de esa película, es que fue estrenada en el 2.008 en el país y sólo le conozco el nombre. ¿En serio es tan graciosa?.

Sonic: Sí. Es verdaderamente graciosa. Uno de sus géneros es de Comedia.

Amy: ¿Cuánto tiempo dura cada una de las seis películas que no conozco?.

Sonic: "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" dura una hora y treinta y cinco minutos. "Parque Jurásico 3" dura una hora y treinta y dos minutos. "Hombres de Negro 2" dura una hora y veintiocho minutos. "Kung Fu Panda" dura una hora y treinta y un minutos. "El Día Después de Mañana" dura una hora y cincuenta y ocho minutos. Y "Space Jam" dura una hora y veintisiete minutos.

Amy: Me parece asombroso que tengamos tantas cosas en común sin que antes nos hayamos conocido como para haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer lo mismo y desarrollar el mismo gusto por las mismas cosas.

Sonic: A mí también me parece asombroso. No es cotidiano que se den esas coincidencias.

Después de haber compartido esos lindos minutos hablando juntos, Sonic y Amy se sueltan y ella entra al baño y se baña por ocho minutos. Después de bañarse, se seca el cuerpo y se pone su nuevo vestido y sale del baño y se encuentra con Sonic que sigue ahí.

Amy: ¿Estuviste aquí mientras me bañaba?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: ¿Por qué no fuiste a hacer otra cosa?.

Sonic: Preferí esperar a que salieras.

Amy le sonríe y se sonroja levemente.

Amy: Ahora que terminé de bañarme, quiero ir a ver la película "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge".

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Sonic y Amy caminan juntos a la sala de estar y ahí se encuentran con sus otros amigos.

Knuckles: ¿Qué hacían antes de que Amy se bañara?.

Sonic: Nos conocíamos mejor.

Tikal: ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora?.

Amy: Vamos a ver la película "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge". ¿Qué harán ustedes?.

Knuckles: Nosotros iremos al "Mercado Triple M" a comprar nuestro almuerzo de hoy y el de mañana.

Sonic: Knuckles, antes de que se vayan, quiero que me contestes otra pregunta.

Knuckles: Está bien, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Sonic: ¿Nunca pensaste en viajar con tu hermana a Hollywood y hacer que tus libros fueran libretos de película para que otros directores de cine hicieran películas con tus libros y te pagaran mejores cantidades de dinero?.

Knuckles: No, nunca lo pensé y no me interesa que mis libros sean películas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Sonic: El cine deja mucho más.

Knuckles: No hago mi trabajo sólo por la paga. Más que hacerlo por el dinero, lo hago porque amo la escritura.

Sonic: Está bien. Entonces hasta pronto.

Amy: Hasta pronto, Knuckles. Hasta pronto, Tikal.

Knuckles y Tikal: Hasta pronto.

Knuckles y Tikal se van de la casa.

Sonic: Amy, si quieres, puedes sentarte en un lado del sillón.

Amy: Gracias.

Amy se sienta a la derecha, Sonic saca el dvd de los videos musicales y pone el de la película y se sienta a la izquierda de Amy y la película comienza. Mientras miran la película, Knuckles y Tikal llegaron a su casa y se fueron al gimnasio de su casa y Knuckles empezó a usar las veinte máquinas. Ya usó casi todas, así que ahora está levantando pesas mientras Tikal cuenta del uno hasta cincuenta.

Tikal: 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50.

Knuckles deja las pesas a un lado para recuperar sus fuerzas y normalizar su respiración. Después que su respiración se normaliza y la fuerza le volvió a los brazos, Knuckles se echa en el suelo con el abdomen hacia abajo.

Knuckles: Comienza a contar hasta cincuenta, Tikal.

Knuckles comienza a hacer lagartijas.

Tikal: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50.

Knuckles se echa sobre el suelo transpirando mucho. Tikal abre una botella con agua y moja una toalla y se la entrega y Knuckles se la pasa por la cabeza para quitarse la transpiración y bajar el calor que le dio.

Knuckles: Ahora voy a correr por quince minutos en la máquina para correr.

Knuckles se para del suelo y Tikal lo sigue hasta la máquina. Knuckles se para en la máquina y la enciende, selecciona la velocidad y comienza a correr. Tikal lo mira correr durante todo el rato. Cuando se terminan los quince minutos, la máquina para lentamente y Knuckles deja de correr. Tikal le entrega de inmediato otra botella con agua y Knuckles bebe una buena cantidad de agua. Después de ocho tragos, le devuelve la botella a su hermana.

Knuckles: Voy a descansar por cinco minutos. Después usaré la última máquina.

Knuckles se sienta al borde derecho de la máquina a respirar y su hermana se sienta en el suelo delante de él.

Tikal: Me alegra y me gusta mucho que no seamos como esos hermanos que a veces se pelean.

Knuckles: A mí también me alegra y me gusta mucho lo mismo. Yo sería incapaz de pelearme contigo. Yo no soy como esos hermanos.

Cuando se terminan los minutos, Knuckles se para y se va a sentar en la máquina donde hace abdominales. Hace quince abdominales y se detiene por treinta segundos. Luego continúa haciendo otros quince abdominales y se detiene por otros treinta segundos. Finalmente, hace los últimos quince abdominales y termina con sus ejercicios.

Knuckles: Dame más agua.

Tikal le da la botella y Knuckles bebe lo que queda. Luego se seca la transpiración con la toalla y ambos se van al baño. Tikal se queda afuera y Knuckles entra, cierra la puerta y comienza a bañarse para limpiarse toda la transpiración del cuerpo. Después de bañarse por diez minutos, sale del baño completamente limpio y seco.

Tikal: Me pregunto qué más podrás levantar aparte de las pesas.

Knuckles: ¿Quieres que te compruebe mi fuerza?.

Tikal: Está bien.

Knuckles se le acerca y pone sus manos sobre su torso.

Tikal: Oye, ¿qué haces?.

Knuckles: ¿No querías que te comprobara mi fuerza?.

Tikal: Sí, ¿pero levantándome a mí?.

Knuckles: Si quieres ver mi fuerza, ésta es una manera.

Tikal: Está bien, pero no sé si puedas levantarme a mí.

Knuckles reúne todas sus fuerzas y logra elevar a Tikal del suelo y la sostiene por arriba de él sin ninguna dificultad y sin temblar ni un poco, dejándola perpleja.

Knuckles: ¿Quieres decir algo más?.

Tikal: Retiro mis palabras.

Knuckles la baja cuidadosamente hasta dejarla en el suelo de nuevo. Una vez en el suelo, le quita las manos del torso.

Tikal: Me quedé perpleja con ver que de verdad puedes levantarme.

Knuckles: Haciendo mis ejercicios desde los trece años en adelante he obtenido una fuerza bastante grande. Tú no eres nada pesada para mí. Levantarte no es ninguna dificultad.

Más tarde, la película termina y Amy también queda verdaderamente contenta porque le gustó el final feliz perfecto que tuvo. Ahora, le dirige una mirada bella a Sonic.

Amy: Tenías razón, Sonic. Esta película iba a gustarme. Me gustó el final feliz perfecto que tuvo.

Sonic piensa para sí mismo.

Sonic: Que ojos tan hermosos tienes.

Ahora le habla a ella con palabras.

Sonic: Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Quieres ver otra de las películas?.

Amy: Sí, quiero ver "El Día Después de Mañana".

Sonic: Está bien.

Los dos se sonrieron de una manera amorosa que fue verdaderamente hermosa. Sonic saca el dvd de "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" y pone el de "El Día Después de Mañana". Después que terminaron de ver esa película, Sonic y Amy se sintieron hambrientos, así que Sonic decide hacer almuerzo.

Sonic: Amy, ¿quieres almorzar?.

Amy: Yo sí, ¿y tú?.

Sonic: Sí.

Sonic le pregunta a Amy qué cosas come ella para el almuerzo y ella se lo dice, así que él le pregunta qué quiere que le haga como almuerzo y ella se lo dice, así que Sonic saca de la despensa y el refrigerador lo que ellos comerán y comienza a cocinar.

Amy: Sonic, todavía no te he preguntado tu edad. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?.

Sonic: Tengo quince años.

Amy: Ah, eres tres años mayor que yo. ¿Cuándo cumpliste los quince años?.

Sonic: El ocho de Septiembre.

Sonic cocina su almuerzo y el de Amy y se sientan y almuerzan juntos.

Sonic: Amy, ¿Knuckles y Tikal ya te dijeron qué edades tienen?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Y tú ya les dijiste tu edad?.

Amy: Sí.

Después de haber tenido su primer almuerzo juntos, se lavaron la boca y luego Amy le pidió ver "Kung Fu Panda", así que Sonic puso esa película. Y mientras miraban esa película, sucedió lo que Sonic supo desde el principio que sucedería. Todas las escenas graciosas de la película hicieron que Amy no pudiera parar de reír por un buen rato. Finalmente terminan de ver esa película.

Amy: Tenías razón, Sonic. Me iba a morir de risa con esta película. Nunca había habido una película que me hiciera reír tanto ni de esa forma. Es la primera película más graciosa que he visto en toda mi vida. No sé cuál parte fue la que me hizo reír más.

Sonic: Yo tampoco sé cuál parte fue la que me hizo reír más. Veo esta película desde el verano de 2.009 y todavía sigo sin saber cuál parte fue la que me hizo reír más. ¿Cuál quieres mirar ahora?.

Amy: No recuerdo cuáles son las otras que todavía no he visto.

Sonic: "Space Jam", "Parque Jurásico 3" y "Hombres de Negro 2".

Amy: Ah.

Amy piensa durante un momento corto.

Amy: Quiero ver "Hombres de Negro 2".

Sonic pone la película y se sienta al lado de Amy y la película comienza. Después de una hora y veintiocho minutos, terminan de verla.

Amy: Sonic, tengo que ser honesta contigo y ojalá que no te enojes, pero esta segunda película de Hombres de Negro no me gustó tanto como la primera. Sí me gustó, pero me quedó gustando más la primera parte.

Sonic: Te entiendo, Amy, y no estoy enojado. Entiendo que te gustara más la primera parte. Lo mismo me pasó a mí cuando conocí esta segunda película. Siempre ha sido así conmigo. Cuando la conocí después de conocer la primera película, sentí que la primera película me gustó más.

Amy: Gracias por entenderme y por no enojarte.

Sonic: De nada. ¿Cuál quieres mirar ahora?.

Amy: "Parque Jurásico 3".

Sonic pone el dvd y se sienta al lado de Amy y la película comienza. Más tarde, la película termina y Sonic saca el dvd y pone el de "Space Jam", pero Amy le habla antes de que active la reproducción de la película.

Amy: Sonic, antes de que comience la película, quiero decirte algo.

Sonic le presta su atención.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?.

Amy: Siento que de toda la película, las partes que más me gustaron fueron cuando las personas se encontraron con el Spinosaurus y luego con el Tyrannosaurus Rex y luego cuando el Tyrannosaurus Rex y el Spinosaurus se peleaban.

Sonic: Esto es una coincidencia verdaderamente increíble. A mí también me gustan más esas partes.

Sonic activa la reproducción y la película comienza. Cuando termina, a Amy le queda gustando mucho. Sonic saca el dvd y lo mete al estuche.

Amy: Michael Jordan tenía ojos de tigre como todos sus compañeros de los Chicago Bulls.

Sonic: Es cierto. Si quieres, podemos seguir mirando más películas hasta cuando tú quieras y serán todas las películas que tú quieras.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic. Si hubiera alguna forma para pagarte todo lo buena persona que eres conmigo y si fuera necesario, te lo pagaría.

Sonic: ¿Ah, sí?.

Amy: Sí, es cierto.

Sonic piensa en una buena forma.

Sonic: ¿Y te parecería si la forma en que me lo pagas, es que salgamos juntos a pasear por la ciudad?.

Amy: ¿Hablas de una cita?.

Sonic: Sí.

A Amy le gusta esa idea.

Amy: Está bien, que así sea. ¿Y cuándo saldríamos?.

Sonic: Mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Amy: Está bien.

A Sonic lo hizo muy feliz que Amy aceptara. Por primera vez, él se siente como el ser más feliz de la Tierra. Repentinamente, a Amy se le comienza a secar la garganta.

Amy: Me está dando sed. ¿Puedo ir a buscar un vaso de jugo?.

Sonic: Claro. No necesitas pedirme permiso para hacer lo que quieres hacer. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sin pedirme nunca un permiso. Eres libre de hacer lo que sea que desees. Y eso lo mantendré así por siempre.

Amy se pone verdaderamente contenta.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic. En toda mi vida, nunca me habían dado la libertad que tú me das. Nunca me habían dejado hacer todo lo que quiera hacer. ¿Pero por qué no pareces preocupado porque yo pueda abusar de esa libertad que me das haciendo maldades?.

Sonic: Porque ya sé que tú nunca harías maldades. Sé que tú nunca abusarías de mi confianza y nunca serías capaz de hacer ninguna maldad. Sé que nunca ocurrirá nada que me haga desconfiar de ti. Tú nunca traicionarías mi confianza. Eso lo puedo ver con claridad.

Amy sabe que él tiene razón.

Amy: Tienes razón.

Ahora, Sonic siente que ya tiene confianza absoluta en Amy y ella siente lo mismo. Y ahora sí, siendo porque él quiere, Sonic la abraza por debajo de los brazos y le acaricia la espalda con una tremendísima alegría y ella le corresponde el abrazo. A Amy le gusta sentirlo acariciándola. Con la mano izquierda, Sonic le acaricia la espalda mientras que con la derecha le acaricia la nuca. Han pasado pocas horas juntos y ya se quieren demasiado y se tienen demasiada confianza entre ambos como si se hubieran conocido hace más tiempo. Después de nueve segundos, rompen el abrazo y ella se va a buscar jugo para beber. Entra a la cocina y saca una jarra de jugo y se sirve su jugo y se bebe todo el vaso. Luego lava el vaso, lo seca y vuelve con Sonic.

Amy: Ojalá tengas alguna habitación donde yo pueda dormir.

Sonic: Claro que la tengo. Ven por aquí.

Sonic la guía a través de la casa hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

Sonic: Detrás de esta puerta está una habitación de huéspedes. Desde que construyeron esta casa, nunca nadie se alojó aquí y aunque nunca tuve que alojar a nadie aquí, igualmente la mantuve limpia y ordenada. Nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría alguien que se alojara en esta habitación, pero tampoco pensé que no llegaría nadie que se alojara en esta habitación. En pocas palabras, fui neutral.

Amy: Como me dejas ser libre para hacer lo que quiera, entonces puedo usar mi computadora Netbook por el tiempo que quiera y a la hora que quiera y puedo ver las películas que sea por el tiempo que yo quiera, aunque sea toda la noche, ¿verdad?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y él pone sus manos sobre sus costillas.

Amy: Aunque no necesito hacerlo, te prometo que siempre seré una buena huésped.

Sonic: ¿Sabes qué?. Cuando te di libertad absoluta para hacer lo que quieras, fue porque ya tenía absoluta confianza en ti. Si no confiara en ti, quizás no te habría dado esa libertad, pero te la di porque confío en ti. Aunque tú nunca me hubieras prometido que serás una buena huésped, yo ya sabía que tú siempre serás una buena huésped. Me gusta tenerte a ti como mi huésped y me gustó que Knuckles y Tikal te trajeran y me gusta que el destino nos uniera y me gustó darte esa libertad y no pienso arrepentirme de darte esa libertad.

Entre los dos se forjó una gran amistad.

Amy: Oye, ¿de qué años son la película "Godzilla" y "King Kong" que tienes?.

Sonic: El "Godzilla" que tengo es de 1.998 y el "King Kong" que tengo es de 2.005.

Amy: Entonces puedo verlas.

Sonic: Claro que puedes. ¿Por qué dices eso?.

Amy: Porque si fueran un "Godzilla" y un "King Kong" de los antiguos, nunca los vería porque solamente me gustan el "Godzilla" de 1.998 y el "King Kong" de 2.005.

Sonic: Es otra de las cosas que tenemos en común. Ese "Godzilla" y ese "King Kong" son los únicos que a mí me gustan, por eso tengo los dvd de ésas dos de esos años. Nunca me gustaron los antiguos.

Amy: Voy a ver "King Kong".

Sonic: Está bien. Yo voy a usar mi computadora.

Amy: Bueno.

Ella le suelta los hombros y él le suelta las costillas y se va a donde está su computadora y Amy pone el dvd de King Kong. Sonic pasa un largo rato jugando juegos de Mario Bros mientras Amy mira la película. Cuarenta minutos después, Sonic termina de usar la computadora, así que la apaga y va a mirar la película con Amy, llegando justo en la escena en que Ann Darrow está bailando con un tripulante del barco. Pocos minutos después, la película llega a la escena en que Jack Driscoll está en el camarote de Ann Darrow diciéndole que está escribiendo una obra teatral de comedia para ella. De pronto, Sonic siente una sensación amorosa dentro de él. En unos segundos, la película muestra a Jack Driscoll y Ann Darrow besándose. Sonic siente un gran impulso a hacer lo mismo con Amy, ¿pero qué pasa si ella se enoja?. Podría decidir irse ahora mismo de la casa para siempre y nunca volver. Podría sólo enojarse y no hablarle nunca más. Son las cosas que él piensa. Sonic baja la mirada para abajo y ve la mano izquierda de Amy apoyada al lado de la suya. Amy siente los mismos impulsos que Sonic siente y piensa lo mismo que él, excepto lo de que podría decidir irse de la casa por su cuenta. En lugar de eso, ella piensa que si lo besara, él podría enojarse y echarla de la casa para siempre.

Sonic: Amy, si alguien estuviera contigo y te pidiera que seas su novia, ¿qué le dirías?.

Amy gira la cabeza hacia él y lo ve mirando hacia abajo.

Amy: Si estuviera enamorada de esa persona, aceptaría ser su novia sin oponerme ni por un momento.

Sonic: ¿Tú jamás quisiste tener una pareja?.

Amy: Nunca pensé en eso. Yo ni siquiera sabía con exactitud si creo en el amor de parejas. ¿Y tú crees en el amor de parejas?.

Sonic: Sí. Toda mi vida he creído en ese amor. Pero nunca sentí ese amor hacia nadie.

Amy: Yo tampoco.

Una sonrisa se forma en la boca de Amy.

Amy: Pero si quisiera tener un novio, quisiera que siempre me acompañe y que siempre me sea leal y que nunca fuera capaz de traicionarme por otra persona. Pero más que nada, quisiera que también me ame.

Ahora, una sonrisa se forma en la boca de Sonic y eleva la mirada hacia los ojos de Amy. Se olvidaron completamente de la película. Ahora, ambos tienen más confianza para besar al otro sin importarles lo que suceda.

Sonic: Yo también quisiera las mismas cosas que tú.

Los dos se miran directamente a los ojos.

Amy: Es muy hermoso.

Amy le habla con una voz verdaderamente dulce.

Amy: , Hermoso.

Luego de dos segundos, Amy pone su mano derecha sobre su abdomen.

Amy: Muy hermoso.

Sonic pone su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Amy y en seguida pone su mano izquierda sobre las costillas de ella, los dos acercan lentamente sus caras cerrando los ojos y se besan apasionantemente en sus bellas bocas. Sonic y Amy se han enamorado. Él le acaricia las costillas con un amor que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Con la mano derecha, ella le acaricia la nuca con el mismo amor. Pasaron los segundos hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Sonic le levanta la mano y se acerca más a ella, apegando su cuerpo a él. Ahora deja de acariciarle las costillas y toma el control remoto y detiene la película y se paran y se van a su habitación. Él le abre la puerta y ella entra, luego entra él y cierra la puerta, se acerca a ella y le pone su mano derecha en su espalda y la otra por detrás de las piernas y la levanta en sus brazos al estilo de novia. La carga sin dificultad hasta la cama y la sienta en el borde. Él se sienta a la derecha de ella y ella se vuelve a parar y se quita las botas y se vuelve a sentar al lado de él. A Sonic se le ocurre otra cosa para hacer con ella y ella lo deja hacerle lo que quiera. Sonic se para delante de ella, se agacha y le toma los tobillos y le levanta las piernas y la gira con cuidado y coloca sus piernas sobre la cama. Ahora, él se sube arrodillado a la cama y pone sus manos sobre sus costillas y la jala suavemente hacia arriba, dejándola acostada con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Y para terminar y comenzar con lo último, él se echa sobre ella con sumo cuidado y le toma la cabeza con ambas manos y comienza con lo que era lo último. Ambos comienzan su primera experiencia amorosa. Cierran los ojos y empiezan a darse repetidos besos, él le acaricia la cabeza y ella lo abraza y enreda sus piernas en la cintura de él. Ahora, Sonic le acaricia las mejillas y ella le acaricia los brazos. Se han distraído completamente de todo. Sonic baja las manos hasta su delgada cintura y ahí continúa las caricias. A la vez, ella le acaricia toda la espalda. Después de un rato corto, Sonic deja de besarla.

Sonic: Espera un poco.

Se quedan quietos y Sonic levanta un poco la cabeza.

Sonic: Ahora que sabemos que nos amamos, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Amy: Sí.

Se dan un beso largo y comienzan su hermoso noviazgo. Durante el beso, Sonic pasa las puntas de sus dedos de arriba a abajo y viceversa por todas las costillas de Amy como si estuviera haciéndole cosquillas. Luego de seis segundos más, se separan nuevamente.

Sonic: ¿Sientes cosquillas?.

Amy: No, yo no soy cosquilluda.

Sonic: Ah, que bien.

Amy: ¿Por qué estás pasando tus dedos por mis costillas como si quisieras hacerme cosquillas?.

Sonic: Sólo lo hago para seguir acariciando tus costillas, no lo hago para hacerte sentir cosquillas.

Amy: Ah, está bien.

Ahora comienzan a expresarse su amor con palabras.

Sonic: Amor, de ti estoy muy enamorado y le agradezco a Dios que te conocí. Siento bonito cuando estoy a tu lado, contigo todo quiero compartir. Contigo por siempre yo quiero vivir, contigo por siempre abrazado a ti, contigo por siempre yo quiero soñar, tu cuerpo al mío ardiente nos vamos a amar. Conoces bien lo que por ti yo siento y sé muy bien lo que te gusta más. Sólo contigo yo alcanzo mi cielo, pues en mi mundo tan sólo tú estás. Nunca me imaginé en una experiencia amorosa como ésta. Jamás querría tener otra novia. Sólo te quiero a ti. Eres la única pareja que deseo y eres la única con quien deseo tener experiencias amorosas por toda mi vida. Si alguien más busca un novio, no le corresponderá buscarme a mí, porque yo sólo estoy para ti. Me llenas el corazón con tu amor. Con tus bellos ojos verde esmeralda me inundas de amor. Tus ojos verde esmeralda me inundan con un amor que nunca sentí. Amo tus ojos, amo tu boca, amo tus caricias, amo tus abrazos, amo tus besos, amo todo de ti. Te amo y siempre seguiré amándote sin importar lo que el mundo diga. Aunque alguien se opusiera a nuestro amor, yo siempre seguiré amándote y nunca me separaré de ti. Por toda mi vida te cuidaré como nunca cuidé a nadie. Siempre te cuidaré completamente más de lo que me cuidé a mí mismo.

Amy: Gracias por eso, Sonic. Te agradezco lo que me dices y también te digo que comparto lo que me dices. Nunca en mi vida me habían amado como tú me amas. Tú estarás en mi corazón por siempre. Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti. Nunca volveré a sentir este mismo amor con nadie más y a nadie más le entregaré mi amor ni mi corazón y nunca amaré a nadie más. Tú eres el único que deseo como mi novio y como el dueño de mi corazón. El universo escribió que fueras para mí. Siempre serás el único al que le entregue mi corazón. Mi corazón te pertenece únicamente a ti. Tú no te imaginas lo que siento por ti. Si tú me dejaras, no sabría qué hacer. Cambiaría mi vida, me podría enloquecer. Pido a Dios que ese momento nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amor. Como tú no existen dos. Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar, de ti nada me puede separar. Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti. Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré. Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré. Nada en mí es más importante que vivir junto a ti. Cómo imaginarme esta vida sin tu amor, si te necesito igual que al agua. Me derrumbaría si me dejaras de amar. Me harías una herida mortal. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

Sonic continúa besándola y acariciándole las costillas con los dedos y ella continúa correspondiéndole todos los besos manteniéndose abrazada a él con sus brazos y sus piernas. Después de estar besándose y acariciándose por cinco minutos, Sonic se detiene y piensa en algo más.

Sonic: Amy, ¿qué te parecería si en lugar de acostarte en tu cama en la habitación de huéspedes, te acuestas aquí conmigo por toda nuestra vida?.

A Amy le gusta eso.

Amy: Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?.

Sonic: Puedo contarles a Knuckles y Tikal lo nuestro y lo que queremos.

Amy: Buena idea. Llámalos ahora.

Sonic: Claro.

Ambos se dan un beso más y Amy quita sus piernas de su cintura y él se le quita de encima y se sienta a la derecha de la cama, toma su teléfono y marca el número de Knuckles. Amy se sienta a la izquierda de él. En unos segundos, Knuckles contesta la llamada con Tikal junto a él.

Knuckles: ¿Sonic?.

Sonic: Hola, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Hola. ¿Qué quieres?.

Sonic: Amy y yo queremos que ustedes vengan. Hay algo que tengo que decirles.

Knuckles: De acuerdo. Allá vamos.

Sonic: Hasta pronto.

Sonic y Knuckles cuelgan los teléfonos y sale de la casa con su hermana, toman un taxi y se van a la casa de Sonic.

Sonic: Amy, ¿no te vas a poner tus botas?.

Amy: Sí, eso iba a hacer ahora.

Sonic y Amy bordean la cama y se sientan al otro lado y ella se pone las botas.

Amy: Gracias por esta tarde tan mágica.

Sonic: De nada.

Se dan un beso más. Mientras Knuckles y Tikal todavía no llegan, Sonic le cuenta a su amada lo que sintió y pensó al verla con el vestido rojo y lo que sintió y pensó después. Luego de contárselo, Amy le cuenta lo que ella también estuvo sintiendo. Veinte minutos después, Knuckles y Tikal llegan a la casa. Knuckles golpea la puerta y Sonic les abre con Amy a su derecha.

Sonic: Adelante.

Los equidnas entran y Sonic cierra la puerta.

Sonic: Vamos al comedor.

Los cuatro amigos van al comedor.

Sonic: Amy, siéntate a mi lado. Knuckles, tú y Tikal siéntense al frente de nosotros.

Sonic se sienta y Amy se sienta a su izquierda y Knuckles se sienta y Tikal se sienta a su derecha. Sonic y Amy se toman de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Knuckles: ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?.

Sonic les cuenta que son novios y luego todo lo demás, excepto lo que estuvieron haciendo durante sus mágicos momentos.

Sonic: Y Amy y yo tuvimos una experiencia amorosa. No puedo decirles qué cosas hacíamos durante esos mágicos momentos, porque son cosas privadas y porque me causaría mucha vergüenza que ustedes sepan lo que hicimos.

Amy: Yo tampoco quiero contarles qué hicimos durante nuestros momentos mágicos, porque también me causaría mucha vergüenza que lo sepan.

Knuckles y Tikal les sonríen amigablemente.

Knuckles: Lo entendemos. Y si no quieren decírnoslo, no tienen que hacerlo. Además que tampoco sería correcto que nos digan lo que hicieron durante su experiencia amorosa, porque esas cosas no se cuentan. Nosotros respetamos su privacidad.

Tikal: Comparto lo que Knuckles les ha dicho.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias por ser tan respetuosos con nuestra privacidad, amigos.

Knuckles y Tikal: De nada, queridos amigos.

Ahora que les contaron todo, Sonic sube su mano y la mano de Amy a la mesa.

Sonic: Desde que nos sentamos aquí juntos para contarles todo, estuvimos tomados de la mano.

Knuckles: Si me hubiera enterado de eso antes de que nos contaras de su noviazgo, no sé qué podría haber pensado, pero estoy seguro de que no habría pensado nada extraño.

Tikal: También comparto lo que Knuckles dice.

Sonic: Ahora que Amy y yo somos novios, los dos queremos una misma cosa. Acostarnos juntos todas las noches de nuestras vidas. Y por eso se me ocurrió algo que espero que no les moleste. Nosotros quisiéramos pedirles a ustedes, si no es molestia, que nos regalen la cama de sus padres.

La respuesta de Knuckles y Tikal es inmediata.

Knuckles y Tikal: Claro que sí.

Sonic y Amy no saben qué decir. Sonic intenta hablar, pero no puede. Lo mismo le sucede a Amy. Están tan felices que no logran articular ninguna palabra. Luego de quince segundos logran volver a hablar.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias. Muchas gracias. De verdad gracias.

Knuckles y Tikal: De nada.

Knuckles: Ya sé cómo traeremos la cama de nuestros padres para acá. Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros.

Sonic y Amy: De acuerdo.

Los cuatro amigos se van a la puerta de entrada.

Sonic: Esperen un momento.

Se detienen y Sonic se desvía hacia la sala de estar y saca el dvd de "King Kong" de la video casetera y lo mete en su estuche, luego cierra el estuche y se va con sus amigos. De la forma que Knuckles ideó, traen la cama hasta la casa. Knuckles ayuda a Sonic a llevar su cama a la habitación de huéspedes y luego llevan la otra cama entre los cuatro y logran entrarla a la habitación de Sonic.

Sonic: Mañana, Amy y yo tendremos una cita.

Knuckles: ¿Ah, sí?.

Sonic: Sí, aunque eso lo decidimos cuando aún nos estábamos enamorando.

Tikal: O sea que lo decidieron antes de hacer oficial su relación.

Amy: Así es.

Knuckles: Esta pregunta podría sonarles tonta, ¿pero no les gustaría casarse para seguir viviendo juntos?.

Sonic: No me parece una pregunta tonta. Y no, como ya vivimos juntos, no siento que sea necesario que nos casemos para seguir juntos.

Amy: Lo mismo digo.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de un rato, Knuckles y Tikal se van a su casa. Esa noche, Amy le dice a Sonic lo que quiere cenar y él se lo da. Los dos cenan juntos sentados uno al lado del otro y después de cenar, se lavan la boca y se acuestan.

Sonic: Mi vida, hagamos de esta noche una noche mágica, ¿quieres?.

Amy: Sí, mi amor.

Se quitan las mantas de encima.

Sonic: Amor, por favor, prefiero que siempre que vayamos a hacerlo, te eches en el medio de la cama.

Amy: Está bien.

Amy se mueve a la derecha y se acuesta en el medio de la cama y Sonic se echa sobre ella. Ahora, él le acaricia la cabeza y ella le acaricia la mejilla derecha.

Sonic: ¿Estás nerviosa?.

Amy: No.

Sonic: Siempre te amaré sin importar nada.

Amy: Esta noche es para amar. Todo listo está. Y las estrellas resplandecerán. Romance irradiarán.

Sonic le canta en voz baja una alegre melodía musical.

Sonic: Mira las estrellas que arriba están, brillando y centelleando. Y siempre arriba. Siempre arriba, todo el tiempo.

Amy: ¿Dónde escuchaste esa melodía?.

Sonic: Yo mismo la acabo de inventar para ti. ¿Te gustó?.

Amy: Sí. Tal vez para alguien más no sea tan romántica, pero para mí fue verdaderamente romántica. Nunca me habían cantado algo tan hermoso. Ésta es la primera noche más feliz y hermosa de mi vida.

Se dan un beso y ahora se hablan en voz baja.

Amy: Tócame, Sonic.

Ella toma la mano derecha de Sonic y se la pone en las costillas. Ahora, respiran hondamente lo que sus pulmones les permitieron y se besaron apasionadamente en sus bellas bocas por todo el tiempo que pudieron mantener sus bocas unidas. Mientras se están besando, Sonic le acaricia las costillas. Después de veintiséis segundos, finalmente tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Amy: Te dejo acariciarme no sólo porque te amo, sino porque me gusta que me acaricies. Te doy eterna libertad absoluta para que siempre me acaricies donde quieras cada vez que tengamos la oportunidad y te doy eterna libertad absoluta para que siempre me hagas todo lo que quieras.

Amy extiende sus brazos hacia los lados con las manos abiertas, pero no para darle un abrazo, sino para darle acceso libre a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que desee acariciar.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: De nada. No me moveré, me quedaré completamente quieta.

Sonic le pone las manos en la cintura y ahí la acaricia durante un rato.

Sonic: Tu cuerpo es tan hermoso y tan suave. Eres la chica con el cuerpo más hermoso y más suave que he tocado.

Después de acariciarle la cintura por un minuto y treinta segundos, sube las manos hasta las costillas nuevamente y ahí la acaricia por un rato más corto. Después de cuarenta segundos, comienza a acariciarle los dos brazos desde los hombros hasta las muñecas y viceversa durante otros cuarenta segundos. Al terminar de acariciarla, mantiene sus manos sobre sus muñecas como si estuviera usando su fuerza para evitar que se levante. Se sonríen mirándose a los ojos por unos segunditos mientras él le sostiene las muñecas y luego vuelven a juntar hondamente todo el aire que pudieron en sus pulmones y él la besa con absoluta pasión en la hermosa boca y ella le corresponde el beso al mismo tiempo. Se besaron por otros veintiséis segundos hasta que él rompió el beso para que ella pudiera respirar.

Sonic: Otra cosa que me gusta de ti, mi rosa, es que me dejes acariciarte siempre que yo quiera y que me dejes acariciar tu cuerpo por donde sea que yo quiera, porque si tuviera otra novia, no sé si alguna vez me daría ese acceso libre que tú me diste.

Amy: Y otra cosa que también me gusta de ti, mi amor, es que tú no te negaras al acceso libre que te di, porque si tuviera otro novio, pudiera ser que se negara a lo que tú accediste. Abrázame y bésame como si fuera la primera vez. Acércate y entrégate, yo te prometo que jamás te voy a lastimar. Hoy yo te entrego el corazón. Yo te tengo que decir, al estar junto a ti, nada me importa ya. Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, somos tal para cual, nunca he sentido un amor igual. Nunca imaginé que me quisieras y que me hicieras tan feliz. Y ahora tú, tan sólo tú eres todo en mi vida. Eres mi amor, eres mi luz y mi prenda más querida. Yo siempre voy a confiar en ti. Te convertiste en mi mundo y nos ganamos el cielo. De un eterno segundo, sin pensar, los dejamos llevar. Y hoy tenemos un camino porque juntos lo elegimos. A tu medida fui hecha para ti. Soy tu alegría, tu amor, tu porvenir. Lo que decidió la vida, nadie más lo puede desunir. A mi medida naciste para mí. Tenemos una vida por vivir. Desde que estoy en tus brazos, nada diría que duela. Somos el nudo de un lazo, somos dos almas gemelas que al amor no ponen condición. Estaba escrito en el destino, era el sueño y lo cumplimos.

Sonic pone sus dos manos en sus costillas y cuidadosamente la levanta hasta sentarla en la cama y la abraza. Amy no hace nada como si estuviera muerta. Ahora, con su mano izquierda, Sonic le acaricia la espalda y con la mano derecha le acaricia la nuca. Después de cuatro segundos, deja de acariciarla y se aparta sólo un poco de ella sin soltarla. Ambos novios se sonríen mirándose a los ojos y en dos segundos, él cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que le besa su bella boca. Ella hace lo mismo al mismo tiempo que él. Luego de quince segundos apasionantes y sin que Sonic se lo espere, Amy abre la boca, pero sólo para bostezar. Sonic se da cuenta y aparta su boca de la de ella.

Sonic: ¿Quieres dormir, linda?.

Amy termina de bostezar.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Está bien, mi amor.

Él la vuelve a acostar delicadamente y echa las mantas sobre ellos, pero en lugar de irse a su lado de la cama, se acuesta suavemente sobre ella poniendo su cabeza sobre su abdomen y sus manos sobre sus costillas y en un rato muy corto se duermen con sonrisas en sus bellas bocas. A las 9:35 de la mañana, Sonic se despierta y recuerda lo que hicieron la noche anterior y pronto también recuerda que tienen una cita. Decide quedarse acostado sobre Amy con su cabeza sobre su abdomen mientras ella siga dormida. Diez minutos después, Amy se despierta y siente el peso liviano de Sonic sobre su cuerpo. Sonic no se da cuenta que Amy está despierta hasta que la siente acariciándole la cabeza con la mano derecha. Él levanta la cabeza y recarga su mentón sobre el abdomen de ella y la mira.

Sonic: Buenos días, mi vida.

Amy levanta su cabeza y lo mira.

Amy: Buenos días, amor.

El estómago de Amy lanza sonidos. Sonic le dice lo que tiene para desayunar y le pregunta qué quiere de desayuno y ella se lo dice, así que él se le quita de encima y ambos se levantan, él ordena la cama y se van a la cocina.

Amy: ¿Estuviste incómodo durmiendo encima de mí?.

Sonic: No, mi amor. ¿Y tú te sentiste incómoda porque me durmiera encima de tu cuerpo?.

Amy: No, mi amor.

Amy se sienta en la misma silla donde se sentó ayer cuando Sonic les contó su romance. Después de pocos minutos, Sonic le lleva su desayuno a Amy y se sirve el suyo propio y se sienta a la derecha de ella.

Amy: Amor, quisiera pedirte que siempre estemos tomados de la mano cuando desayunemos, almorcemos y cenemos, ¿está bien?.

La respuesta de Sonic es inmediata.

Sonic: Está bien, Bella.

Se toman de la mano y comienzan a desayunar. Después de desayunar, Sonic lava todo y Amy se queda en la cocina para acompañarlo. Después de terminar de lavar, se van juntos al baño. Sonic la deja entrar primero, así que Amy entra a lavarse la boca y él se lava la boca después de ella. Luego se van a la sala de estar y ella pone el dvd de los videos musicales y se sienta a la derecha de Sonic, pero decide que antes de activar la reproducción, va a preguntarle cuáles videos tiene ahí.

Amy: Amor, ¿de quiénes son los videos musicales que tienes en este dvd?.

Sonic: Lady Gaga, Bon Jovi, Michael Jackson, Spice Girls, Bee Gees, Celine Dion, Europe, Linkin Park, Survivor, Aqua, una canción de la película "Grease" cantada por John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John, James Brown, 2 Unlimited, Robert Tepper y Revolution Renaissance.

Amy: ¿En los videos de Michael Jackson, Michael Jackson es solista?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Ah, que bien. ¿Y cuáles son todas las canciones de cada cantante y cada grupo que hay en el dvd?.

Sonic: Las de Lady Gaga son "Bad Romance", "Judas", "Paparazzi", "Born This Way" y "Marry The Night". Las de Bon Jovi son "It's My Life" y "No Apologies". Las de Michael Jackson son "Billie Jean", "Thriller", "Beat It", "Bad" y "Man in the Mirror". La única de las Spice Girls es "Wannabe". La única de los Bee Gees es "Staying Alive". La única de Celine Dion es "My Heart Will Go On". La única de Europe es "The Final Countdown". La única de Linkin Park es "In The End". La única de Survivor es "Eye of the Tiger". La única de Aqua es "Barbie Girl". La canción de la película "Grease" es "Summer Nights". La única de James Brown es "Living in America". La única de 2 Unlimited es "Twilight Zone". La única de Robert Tepper es "No Easy Way Out". Y la única de Revolution Renaissance es "I Did It My Way".

Amy: Tú mismo descargaste los videos de Internet, ¿verdad?.

Sonic: Así es. ¿Tú conoces alguna de esas canciones?.

Amy: Conozco todas y todas ésas me gustan mucho.

Sonic: Cuando dijiste "que bien" porque te dije que Michael Jackson es solista en los videos que tengo de él, ¿es porque solamente te gusta Michael Jackson como solista y no con su antiguo grupo de los Jackson 5?.

Amy: Sí. ¿A ti también te gusta solamente como solista?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy: Ése es otro gusto que tenemos en común.

Sonic: Creo que nunca podré entender la coincidencia de tener los mismos gustos por lo mismo sin que hayamos vivido y crecido juntos como para desarrollar los mismos gustos.

Amy: Comparto lo que dices.

Amy toma el control y activa la reproducción. Primero se ve un concierto de Bon Jovi cantando "It's My Life" y luego se ve el video de "No Apologies" del canal Vevo de Bon Jovi. Luego se ve "Bad Romance" del canal Vevo de Lady Gaga, luego se ve "Judas", luego se ve "Paparazzi", luego se ve "Born This Way" y luego "Marry The Night". Después se ve un video del concierto en el cual Michael Jackson estrenó Billie Jean y bailó por primera vez el fantástico paso de baile "Moonwalk". Después se ve el video completo de "Thriller", luego se ve el video de "Beat It", luego el video de "Bad" y luego el de "Man in the Mirror". Después se ve una imagen fotográfica de las Spice Girls y se escucha su canción "Wannabe". Después se ve el video de los Bee Gees cantando "Staying Alive". Después se ve el video de "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion. Luego ven el video de la letra de la canción "The Final Countdown" de Europe. Después ven el video del grupo Linkin Park cantando "In The End". Después ven la gran cara de un tigre mientras se escucha la canción "Eye of the Tiger". Luego ven el video oficial de la canción "Barbie Girl". Luego ven a los dos grupos escolares de la película Grease cantando "Summer Nights". Después ven un video de imágenes de ciudades de Estados Unidos mientras se escucha a James Brown cantando "Living in America". Después ven el video de la canción "Twilight Zone". Luego ven a Robert Tepper cantando la gran canción "No Easy Way Out". Y por último ven una imagen de algo que parece un medallón redondo atravesado por destellos luminosos mientras se escucha la canción "I Did It My Way". Finalmente terminan de ver todo el dvd y Amy lo saca y lo mete al estuche. Pasan las horas hasta que llegan las 12:30.

Sonic: Mi amor, vamos a comprar más comida en el mercado.

Amy: Está bien, mi vida. ¿A cuál mercado vas?.

Sonic: Desde que llegué a Philadelphia, el único mercado al que voy se llama "Mercado Triple M".

Amy: Nunca había oído de un mercado con ese nombre.

Sonic: Para serte sincero, yo tampoco había conocido un mercado con ese nombre hasta que llegué a la ciudad.

Los dos salen de la casa y Sonic guía a Amy hasta el mercado. Mientras están en el "Mercado Triple M", Amy le dice a Sonic lo que quiere comer para el almuerzo, así que toman las cosas que Amy quiere comer. Amy también le cuenta de su gusto por las golosinas dulces y saladas y le dice qué cosas dulces y saladas quiere llevar. Él acepta y llevan varias de esas golosinas. Después vuelven a la casa. Cinco minutos antes de las dos, Sonic comienza a hacer los almuerzos. Después de quince minutos, termina de cocinar para los dos y le sirve a Amy, luego le sirve un vaso de jugo, se sienta con ella y se toman de la mano y comienzan a comer. Algunos pocos minutos después, Sonic termina de comer y espera a que Amy termine. En menos de cinco minutos, Amy termina y le da las gracias a Sonic. Sonic lava todo y reposan un rato acostados juntos en la cama. Cuando terminaron de reposar, fueron al baño y se lavaron la boca y esperaron a que llegaran las tres de la tarde. Cuando llegaron las tres, salieron juntos. Van tomados de la mano durante todo el paseo. Sonic lleva a Amy por muchas calles para que conozca más la ciudad.

Amy: Mi amor, ¿cuánto conoces de la ciudad?.

Sonic: Mucho.

Sonic lleva a Amy por muchísimas calles diferentes hasta que después de caminar bastante, llegan a una gran plaza. Ahora pasean por la plaza. No se han soltado de la mano durante todo el paseo. Después de caminar por un rato, se detienen donde hay un tronco de árbol cortado que les sirve como asiento. Mientras Amy mira parte de lo que está alrededor de ellos, Sonic mira el tronco por unos segundos muy cortos y se le ocurre sentarse ahí con su amor y volver a hacerlo con ella de nuevo. Mira a Amy y le pone su mano libre en el hombro para llamar su atención y ella lo mira.

Sonic: Ven.

Sonic la lleva hasta el tronco y se sienta. Amy se para sobre el tronco arriba de las piernas de Sonic y se sienta sobre sus piernas y apega su cuerpo a él.

Amy: ¿Para qué me traes a este tronco?.

Sonic le habla en voz baja al oído.

Sonic: Quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo, como cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez ayer.

Amy es invadida por la felicidad de saber que él quiere que lo hagan de nuevo. Ahora, igual que cuando estaban en la cama, ella enreda sus piernas en la cintura de él y él pone sus manos en sus costillas y comienza a acariciarla lentamente de las costillas a la cintura y viceversa al mismo tiempo que ella le acaricia la nuca. Juntan todo el aire que pudieron juntar en sus pulmones, Sonic puso su mano derecha en la nuca de Amy, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en sus bellas bocas con todo el amor del mundo. Los dos se siguen acariciando mientras se besan. Poco a poco se les acaba el aire. Finalmente, luego de 33 apasionantes segundos se separan para poder respirar.

Amy: Cuando vivía en Chicago, mi vida era feliz aunque hubo algunas veces en que no me sentía tan feliz, porque solían haber situaciones o cosas que no me gustaban. Pero ahora que vivo contigo, siento que estoy en el paraíso.

Sonic: También yo siento que estoy en el paraíso por vivir contigo.

Con la mano izquierda, Sonic le acaricia la espalda al mismo tiempo que con la derecha le acaricia la nuca.

Amy: ¿Estás incómodo porque estoy sentada sobre tus piernas?.

Sonic: No, hermosa. ¿Y tú estás incómoda por tener tus hermosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura?.

Amy: No.

Sonic pone sus manos sobre las costillas de Amy.

Sonic: A partir de ahora te llamaré "Bella".

Sonic abraza a Amy y ella le corresponde el abrazo.

Sonic: ¿Seguimos paseando?.

Amy: Sí.

Amy suelta sus piernas de Sonic y se le quita de encima y él se para y se toman de la mano.

Amy: Amor, ¿sabes desde qué dirección cardinal vinimos hasta la plaza?.

Sonic: Sí, bella, vinimos desde el Norte, así que si quieres, vamos en otra dirección o seguimos hacia el Sur.

Amy: Sigamos hacia el Sur.

Sonic: Como quieras.

Los dos van hacia el Sur. Durante toda su cita fueron por diferentes lugares en diferentes calles. Se alejaron tanto de la casa, que cuando finalmente volvieron, ya eran las 21:15 de la noche. Entraron en la casa y se fueron juntos a la sala de estar y soltaron un gran suspiro al sentarse juntos en el sofá.

Amy: Nunca pensé que un paseo me dejaría con tanta tranquilidad. Nunca me sentí tan tranquila, ni siquiera cuando me estoy bañando.

Sonic: Yo nunca había salido a pasear con nadie. Y comparto lo que dices. Ni siquiera cuando me bañaba me sentía tan relajado.

Sonic le acaricia las costillas izquierdas a bella.

Sonic: Bella, ¿qué quieres hacer?.

Amy: Primero me voy a bañar. Después quiero cenar. Y antes de acostarnos, quiero ver los videos musicales.

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres cenar?.

Amy le dice lo que quiere cenar.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Los dos se abrazan. Sonic cocina su cena y la que Amy quiso. En pocos minutos están cenando juntos. Se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa con sus manos libres y así cenaron. Después de unos minutos terminan de comer. Después que Sonic lavó todo, fueron a lavarse la boca y luego se fueron a la sala de estar. Amy metió el dvd de los videos musicales en la video casetera y se sienta y activa la reproducción y comienzan los videos. Después de poco más de una hora terminan de ver los videos, ella guarda el dvd en el estuche y se van a su habitación.

Sonic: ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?.

Amy sabe a qué se refiere él.

Amy: Sí.

Amy se quita las botas y se echa en la cama.

Amy: Esta vez voy a hacer todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué deseas que haga?.

Sonic: Prefiero que lo elijas tú.

Amy: Está bien.

Amy lo abraza con los brazos y le acaricia la espalda con ambas manos y él le acaricia las costillas con una gran suavidad. Sus caricias en las costillas de ella se sienten bastantes suaves, más suaves que antes. Ambos se miran sonriéndose con los ojos entrecerrados y lentamente, Sonic baja su cabeza y al hacerlo, él y bella cierran lentamente los ojos y se besan en sus bellas bocas y al momento de hacerlo, Amy pone sus dos manos en la nuca de Sonic. Sonic le transmite su amor a Amy a través del beso y las caricias en sus costillas. Ella también le transmite su amor a él a través del beso y del contacto de sus manos con su nuca. Se siguen besando por otros segundos. Después tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Al separarse, Sonic baja las manos hasta la delgada cintura de bella y la acaricia con la misma suavidad que en las costillas.

Amy: Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo.

Sonic toma las manos de Amy y extiende los brazos de ella hacia ambos lados y entrelaza sus dedos con los dedos de ella y le mantiene los brazos contra la cama como si estuviera usando su fuerza para evitar que ella se levante.

Sonic: Lo mismo digo, mi bella amada. Conmigo a tu lado nunca estarás sola. Contigo hasta el final yo siempre voy a estar. Y pase lo que pase no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Yo sé que es de verdad. No quiero que se acabe nunca jamás. Para mí no hay nada mejor que saber que siempre estarás conmigo. Con palabras sencillas hoy quiero decirte, me gustas de pies a cabeza. Es más claro que el agua que te necesito. Me gustas todita completa y es que tu belleza es incomparable. La naturaleza fue buena contigo. Hice la elección correcta al elegirte para estar siempre conmigo. Me gusta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cara, y esa forma tan dulce de hablarme. Si me besas me llevas al cielo. Siento ser el aire. Me gusta todo de ti. Eres única por dentro y por fuera. A tu lado todo es tan perfecto. Eres más de lo que yo merezco. Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas. Eres todo lo que anhelo. Eres el regalo que cayó del cielo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Y no puedo compararte, yo no he conocido a nadie que te iguale. Eres la mejor de todas, para describirte las palabras sobran. Pero es algo más que el amor de mi vida, eres el motivo de mis alegrías. Cuando estoy contigo no corren las horas, porque tienes todo lo que me enamora. Eres en pocas palabras, la mejor de todas. Los susurros en la mañana de amantes durmiendo apretados están rondando como un trueno ahora cuando miro en tus ojos. Estoy mejor contigo que sin ti. Yo nunca apagaría mis sentimientos por ti. Mis sentimientos por ti nunca morirán. Sin ti no puedo vivir. Y siento algo que nunca sentí hasta que me enamoré de ti. Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Estoy pegado a ti. Tengo este sentimiento profundo de mi alma que yo simplemente no puedo perder.

Amy enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Sonic.

Amy: Gracias por decirme todo eso, mi amor.

Sonic: De nada, bella.

Amy: No hay nadie igual como tú, eres mi cielo y mi luz, la fé que me hace creer que todo puedo vencer. Eres mi príncipe azul, no hay nadie igual como tú. Contigo soy tan feliz, tan sólo vivo por ti. No importa dónde tú estés, mi amor, allí yo estaré. Dime que siempre conmigo vas a estar, dime que siempre voy a poderte amar, quiero tenerte toda una eternidad. Dime que siempre tu vida me darás, dime que siempre conmigo volarás. Eres mi todo, tú eres mi tesoro.

Sonic: Siempre estaré sólo contigo, siempre te podré amar y sólo te amaré a ti, siempre te daré mi vida sólo a ti y sólo contigo volaré al paraíso del amor.

Amy: Gracias por decirme lo que mis oídos querían oír.

Sonic: De nada, bella. Tú siempre serás la única bella chica a la que le diré cualquier cosa amorosa. Nunca le entregaré mi amor a nadie más que a ti y nunca le diría cosas amorosas a nadie más que a ti. Siempre serás la única bella chica que amaré.

Sonic pone sus manos en las mejillas de Amy, juntan mucho aire y él le planta un tremendo beso en su hermosa boca y ella se lo corresponde. Han sido excelentes avances en su relación. Desde que iniciaron su relación, nunca nada ni nadie ha interferido con su amor. Luego de veinticuatro segundos, finalmente tuvo que dejar de besarla para que ella pudiera respirar. Luego de demostrarse su amor por otros minutos más, finalmente se durmieron. Los últimos días pasaron hasta que llegó la nochebuena. Por primera vez, Knuckles y Tikal fueron a pasar la navidad a la casa de Sonic. Sonic y Amy los recibieron con completa alegría. Los cuatro celebraron juntos hasta que llegó la medianoche. Knuckles y Tikal se abrazaron con completo cariño y Sonic y Amy se abrazaron y se besaron por largos segundos. Y así, todo acabó bien para los cuatro. Sonic y Amy vivieron juntos por toda su vida y por toda su vida fueron novios y Knuckles siguió trabajando por toda su vida en la editorial y siempre siguió manteniendo a su hermana y a Sonic y Amy. Sonic les contó a Knuckles y Tikal que había apodado "Bella" a Amy y que por toda su vida le llamaría así y les contó de la cita que tuvieron. Después de un mes, Amy se adaptó perfectamente a la vida en Philadelphia. Y los cuatro vivieron por siempre felices.

FIN


End file.
